¿Te casarías conmigo?
by Kairy-Sama
Summary: James y Lily estan saliendo. este cita a Lily en la torre de astronomía. ¿Para que sera?


**Bueno antes que nada esta es mi primera historia aquí. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling y es un oneshot de James y Lily.**

**Espero que les guste**

**-------------------O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O----------------------**

**Una chica pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. Lily Evans estaba haciendo su ronda de prefectos. Eran las once y media de la noche y dentro de quince minutos terminaba su ronda.**

**Había quedado en la torre de astronomía con James; si con James-mirad que perfecto soy-Potter. La insistencia de James había dado sus frutos y Lily Evans al final le había dicho que si.**

**-------------------------Flash Back------------------**

**-¿ey Lily que te pasa?-preguntó su amiga Natalia**

**-eh¿Me decías?-preguntó Lily distraída**

**-si, definitivamente algo le pasa-le susurró Natalia a Clara**

**-aja-respondió la otra**

**-se puede saber que tanto cuchichean?-pregunto Lily**

**-te pregunté que qué es lo que te pasa-la respondió Natalia**

**-a mi nada-respondió nerviosa Lily. ¿tanto se le notaba?**

**-a mi no me engañas Lilian-escucho decir a Natalia-venga cuéntanoslo¿somos tus amigas no?**

**-si….mmm…¿recordáis lo que hablamos el otro día en la habitación?-les preguntó a ambas**

**-solemos hablar de muchas cosas Lily, así que especifica- le respondió Clara**

**-de la conversación que tuvimos la semana pasada, esa que comenzastes tu Natalia-aclaró Lily. Al ver la cara de confusión de ambas añadió-la conversación en la que salía Potter.**

**-Ah!! Si esa conversación. ¿Ya te distes cuenta de que te gusta Potter?-preguntó Natalia**

**-si…-susurró**

**-haber si te das cuent……¿HAS DICHO QUE SI?!!!-exclamo ella**

**-no grites-replico Lily-¿quieres que se entere todo el mundo o que?**

**-------------------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------**

**Bueno el caso es que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Potter y al día siguiente cuando el la pilló por los pasillos, siguió su rutina y le preguntó si quería salir con el, solo que esta vez ella le dijo que si.**

**Llevaba la dos meses saliendo con el y estaba muy contenta.**

**Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la torre de Astronomía y abrió la puerta. Miró a su alrededor y vió que el no había llegado.**

**Se apoyo en la barandilla a contemplar las estrellas.**

**Minutos después alguien la rodeo por la cintura.**

**-¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa como tu en un lugar como este?-pregunto una voz detrás suya**

**Lily se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos marrones de James. Sonrió**

**-Esperando a mi novio. ¿Tu le has visto?-preguntó-es un chico muy guapo, va a gryffindor, es buscador y me trae loca¿sabes quien es?-volvió a preguntar inocentemente mientras ponía las manos en su cuello**

**El simplemente sonrió y la besó dulce y suavemente. Ella le correspondió.**

**Cuando se separaron, se miraron y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa.**

**-Dime¿para que me citaste aquí?-preguntó ella con curiosidad.**

**El la miró fijamente y la dio la vuelta apoyando la espalda de la chica en su pecho**

**-Tengo una sorpresa para ti….-murmuró en su oído-sabes siempre me han gustado mucho las estrellas…cierra los ojos…-le pidió**

**Ella obedeció y notó como el sacaba su varita y susurraba algo que no llego a comprender.**

**-Ya puedes abrir los ojos preciosa-le dijo James.**

**Ella los abrió lentamente**

**-y ahora mira al cielo-susurró el**

**Lily alzó la mirada y abrió los ojos sorprendida. No podía estar pasando aquello. Era lo más bonito que jamás habían hecho por ella. Se dio media vuelta y le beso apasionadamente**

**-si….-susurró ella entre el beso haciendo sonreir a James.**

**Y es que en el cielo, las estrellas bajo un hechizo habían formado esta frase "Lily Evans, te casarías conmigo?**

**-------------------O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O----------------------**

**bueno este es el final. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews**

**besos**

**se despide Kairy**


End file.
